monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Journey of a Monster Hunter III: Lucy
Before the Vilage Burned Lucy was quickly grabbed and flung, two or three meters before hitting a tree. The Narga quickly went back to her screeching and screaming. It landed on her with force, cracking her arm and spliting her delacate skin, the bone was white and broken, poking out her soft skin. "Will? Will! Will!" She shouted as the crazed Narga consumed her lower arm. A Narga was a dark black beast, it possesed scales inder its thick black fur. It's red eyes left a short trail whenever it moved. It's back legs were short, and it's fron ones had long sharp blades apon it. It soon came back and tossed her into yet another tree, this time it did damage, you could hear the loud crack of her ribs and her, screaming loudly as it tore her apart. It then crunched her leg, crushing her knee and leaving her leg hang on a tiny bit of raw, red, bleeding flesh. Her deep blue eyes were teeming with tears, begging it to stop, to finish her, but it would continue for what seemed like hours. The crunch of her bone, the rip of her flesh, all of it. She wondered in her extreeme tourture, why it was doing this, why not just kill and be done with it. This is rather unusual for a Nargacuga do take this long. Its jet black fur was swaying in the wind, its bright, angry, red eyes staring her down, almost telling her "I am better than you." She looked away, she was loosing blood, alot of it, death was near, looming over her, a dark shodow. It was ironic. Death wating, black evil, just like it, the beast. She looked up, at the stary night sky, a sereene view for a death, she remembered her short life, and uttered her final words: "Will..." She faded seeing the dark sky soon turn white, but before that, she saw something. Something huge, red and evil it flew by but before she had time to take a good look, she faded away. Mercifully taken by deaths welcoming armes, it guided her, to the next world, where she would wait, paitently for Will, and when he came, they would be eternally together. Forever. Five Months Later William was desperatly trudging through the thick snow, freezing with no supplys. He wondered if the man would happily take him in, but he was scared of what he diddnt know, but he feared pretty much everything now. The images of his father dieing in his arms playing in his mind like a tape, he was lost, confuesed, and dead inside. He could not forget Lucy, his best friend and how he just left her to die, he was sure this would haunt him, but somehow it never did, and that worried him, weather he cared enough about her to remember her, but he diddn't. She was the past. He needed to focus on what was to come. He slowly approached the old cabin on the hill. Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 20:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction